A booster chair for a small child is a commonplace article in households, in restaurants, and elsewhere where small children are found. It is known to mold such a typical chair from a polymeric material so as to have a seat portion, a back portion of a given height, and two side or arm portions of an equal height. Typically, if molded from a polymeric material, such a chair has one recommended or intended use. Such use is to support a small child seated in the chair.
A step stool providing a single step is another article found frequently in households and elsewhere. It is known to mold such a stool from a polymeric material. Typically, if molded from a polymeric material, such a stool has one recommended or intended use. Such use is to support a person stepping onto the step provided by the stool. Its shape discourages or prevents its use as a booster chair. Although a small child might sit on such a stool, it would not support the child's back.
Typically, heretofore, booster chairs and step stools have been regarded as disparate articles having no interrelationship.